


[Podfic of] Words They'll Write on My Tombstone (Written by fourfreedoms)

by Orangeandsass



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangeandsass/pseuds/Orangeandsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary : "In which Patrick Kane gets a little hysterically obsessed with Jonathan Toews' sexual prowess."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Words They'll Write on My Tombstone (Written by fourfreedoms)

**Author's Note:**

> I did not write this fic! The original work was written by the lovely four_freedoms who has (regardless of my rude self) given her permission for its use.
> 
> This is only the second story I have done a podfic for so please please please definitely give me any critiquing that you feel necessary!

Original Story by fourfreedoms : [Link](http://archiveofourown.org/works/863481)

Podfic Length : 1:18:56

Format : mp3

Link: [mp3 on mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/q9f94qe6hag7u6q/Words_Theyll_Write_on_My_Tombstone_-_Complete.mp3)

(11/7 Uploaded onto mediafire temporarily, as I've heard they tend to kick people off sometimes)


End file.
